A large amount of data (such as network traffic and so forth) can be produced or received in an environment such as a network environment that includes many machines (e.g. computers, storage devices, communication nodes, etc.), or other types of environments. As examples, data can be acquired by sensors or collected by applications. Other types of data can include security data, financial data, health-related data, sales data, human resources data, and so forth.